How 'Sweet' it is to be loved by you
by seeleybaby
Summary: Sweets asks Booth and Brennan to join him on his book tour. He also asks Booth for help in putting the moves on the lovely Dr. Brennan. Booth agrees, to various consequences.
1. Chapter 1

December 2009.

Running late, Dr. Sweets sat across the table from the two partners, this time in a Santa hat. Booth raised his eyebrows but said nothing, looking at his partner.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan…sorry I'm late."

"That's okay…we were just sitting here." Brennan responded.

Sweets looked at them. "On the same side of the table?"

Booth shifted his seat an inch toward the aisle, "Well…we…what took you so long, anyway?"

"No, yeah, sorry, sorry." Dr. Sweets answered. "Traffic was bad. Thanks for meeting me though. I feel like I haven't seen you guys in a long time."

"It's only been like three weeks since our last meeting, Sweets." Booth licked a drop of syrup from his finger after fixing his pancakes the way he wanted them.

"Well, yeah…but…" Sweets blushed a bit and looked down at the table…then moved to pull a menu to distract himself.

"But what…?" Brennan wanted to know.

"He misses us, Bones." Booth grinned as he reached across her to grab a napkin from the tray by the window.

She looked over to the young doctor, trying to read his minute body language."Hmmm…averted eyes…maybe flushed skin due to embarrassment…" she observed scientifically, "I would concur, Booth…although it seems he is embarrassed by the fact."

Booth laughed. "Good job, Bones. Now, Sweets…" Booth raised his index fingers and moved them in a circle, 'this here's the truth zone, so give Bones and me the truth…you miss us…"

Sweets cleared his throat, but did meet Booth's eyes. "Well, technically, this isn't the 'truth zone', that's in the office, but…okay, yes…I did miss spending time with you."

Booth sat back in his chair, satisfied with his mini-interrogation."Is that what you came to tell us, Sweets?"

"Well, sort of, Agent Booth. You know of course about my book."

Booth and Brennan both feigned innocence.

"Book…hmmm…Booth, do you know anything about a book?"

"Nope, I don't Bones. Although it sounds like Sweets is finally old enough to check out his own books from the library! Aw…that's so nice."

Brennan smiled, then turned back to look across the table, waiting for Dr. Sweets to defend himself. She was surprised when instead of speaking, he got up and walked away.

"Booth…" she swallowed. "Did we…did we go too far?"

Booth considered. "Hold on, Bones…I'll go get him." He hopped up from the table to run after Sweets.

Brennan watched out the window as Booth caught up with Dr. Sweets. Booth tilted his head to one side as Sweets explained something to him. Booth then smiled at whatever he said next and Brennan could see the way his hand was open on Dr. Sweets' shoulder, a sign of affectionate approval.

She waited until they both sat down before speaking.

"Dr. Sweets…is everything okay?"

"What, oh, yeah, I just needed to make a phone call." He lied, obviously. She'd seen the entire scene played out in front of the diner. She turned to Booth to see his reaction, but it seemed he was going to let this one slide.

He picked up his fork to resume eating his pancakes. "So Sweets, the book."

"Um, yes…well…as you know…the book is a success."

Booth smiled at his partner. They'd sat through a fair amount of sessions over the summer, and had let Sweets tag along on a few cases for his research. 'Oh, yeah? How big of a success…maybe Bones and I should get a cut, yeah, Bones?"

"Why would I want to be cut, Booth? That hurts." She replied.

"No, Bones…a slice…a bit of the action…you know…Sweets wrote about us, so we should get some of the money he makes from it."

"Oh" she understood. "Well, I don't really need it. I write my own books. Bestsellers" she clarified unnecessarily.

"Uh, yes, Dr. Brennan. I'm aware of that" Sweets continued. "Anyways, Temple University has asked me to return and give a series of lectures on the book, and I…well, I was wondering if you'd both come along, as sort of 'visual aids' I guess."

"Temple University. In Philly, right?" Booth asked.

"Isn't that your alma mater, Dr. Sweets?" Brennan wanted to know.

"Um yes, well, for my master's degree, that is. In abnormal psychology.'

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute there, Sweets. I am not going to be a 'visual aid' for some abnormal psych 101 course. No way."

"No…that's not what it will be like, Agent Booth. I promise. It will be about the research from the book."

Booth looked over to his partner. 'Well, what do you think, Bones?"

She shrugged. "I'm okay with it, what about you."

"Sure, why not." Booth replied, "I mean, he did dedicate the book to us, after Han Solo, which was…very interesting, by the way, but…still pretty nice."

"Yes…" Brennan agreed. "That was nice. My first dedication."

Booth grinned. "My second."

Dr. Sweets observed their moment. This time though, he observed them not as a clinician but as a man, and he discovered he didn't really like the way he felt about that.

"Yoohoo…Sweets" He cleared his focus to see Booth waving a hand in front of his face "Are you listening?"

'What?" Sweets replied. "Oh, um sorry about that…okay…so it's a yes? That's awesome. Um…we would leave next Friday morning. Will that work for you?"

"Sure. I don't have Parker that weekend because I get him the entire next week before Christmas…what about you, Bones?"

"I'm free."

Sweets smiled. "So, we're set, then. Okay. Thanks. I'll send you over the itinerary soon."

"Sure, Sweets, sounds good. A road trip, Bones…" Booth smiled.

"Yes, what's the significance?" She wanted to know.

"Bones…road trips are always awesome."

"Oh…okay, well…can't wait." She smiled, and blushed a little when she saw Dr. Sweets looking at her and smiling.

This was not lost on Agent Booth, and as Dr. Brennan got up to go use the rest room before they left, Booth took the opportunity to question the man across from him at the table."What's up, Sweets?"

"Um…what do you mean, Agent Booth?"

"Cut the crap. I saw the way you were looking at Bones." He shrugged.

Sweets blushed and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, examining his straw wrapper with great detail. "She's very interesting…" he finally spoke.

Booth looked at him for a moment. "Yes, that's true. Are you saying she's interesting as in you are 'interested' in her?"

Sweets looked at him then as if determining whether or not Booth was a worthy confidant. He must have gotten some sort of affirmation, because he leaned in closer to the agent. "Okay, yes. I'm interested in her. I think I want to get to know her better. I know what you're going to say… "Oh, Sweets, sorry, but 'Bones' doesn't date guys in diapers'…"

Booth smirked and mentally jotted that one down for later.

"But…" Sweets continued, "She did mention on her last relationship questionnaire that she thought she'd be more likely to date a younger man than an older one."

This was news to Booth, but he didn't reveal his surprise. "So…what's your plan?"

"Well…" Sweets turned to see if she was coming, then turned back, "I was actually going to ask you about that. I…want you to coach me."

Booth's eyebrows rose. "Coach you?"

"Yes…Dr. Brennan, she seems to respond to you, not sexually or anything."

Booth pulled at his collar, but didn't respond verbally.

"And…you both say there is nothing going on, right? Oh God…there is, and you're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"What? No…Sweets…there's…there's nothing…we're just partners."

"Awesome…so, you'll help me?"

Booth considered his next move. This could be pretty funny… "Yeah, sure…I'll help you. On the road trip."

"Sweet"

Booth tapped his nose nonchalantly to indicate his partner was walking back toward the table. He stretched and grabbed her coat from the seat beside him, "Ready to go, Bones?"

"Yeah, sure Booth. See you, Dr. Sweets. Next weekend. I'm looking forward to it."

'Me too." He replied seriously, and Booth waited until Brennan's back was turned before rolling his eyes at his new protégé.


	2. Chapter 2

_Over the course of the next week_, Booth started making notes about things he knew his partner hated. He kept them all in his little notebook, every once in awhile pulling it out to jot down something interesting. Anyone watching him in court might think he was taking notes, and he was…for the most part, but every once in awhile he'd flip to the back and add a little something about Bones…

_Over the course of the next week_, Brennan began to feel a little nervous. She hadn't seen Booth much, apparently the murders just weren't happening before Christmas. She knew Booth would say it was because people were feeling nice, but she had a feeling it was more that people didn't have time to report things, they were too busy. But that's not why she was nervous. She was nervous about the book tour. She'd done some little mini book signings and things, about her own books, but nothing too big, and the books had always been the items up for discussion. She also talked all the time in public about trips she'd taken or new findings in skeletal cleaning…but this…she was the _subject_ of the tour, with Booth. They were going to have to stand there and be analyzed, presumably by people who had read Dr. Sweets' book and who would have made judgements about her relationship, her working partnership with Booth.

_Over the course of the next week_, Dr. Sweets kept to himself for the most part. He flip flopped between anxiety and pride over telling Agent Booth his secret. But he'd been analyzing the partners in great detail over the course of this past year and he really thought they'd moved past any sort of romantic entanglements. If for some reason, he was wrong, he'd step back, but…it was time for him to take a chance.

On the morning of the 18th, Booth pulled into his spot at the FBI building to see Dr. Sweets and Dr. Brennan already there, talking. Keeping the SUV running, he rolled down his window. "Hey, are you guys ready to go? Hop in."

"Sure" Brennan walked around to the passenger side of her car to get her things while Sweets walked up to Booth's window.

"Dude…I was kind of thinking I'd drive."

Booth scoffed…"No way, _dude_."

"But…" Sweets tried to persuade him… "I feel that…my driving will impress Dr. Brennan with its masculine overtones."

"First of all, don't ever let her hear you say anything like that" Booth gave him a free piece of advice. "Secondly…I'm driving…"

"But…"

"Hop in Sweets…that's the deal. That's always the deal."

Booth saw him narrow his eyes and wondered for a moment if Sweets was going to fight him on this. Hmmm…interesting…a little display of pride. Booth felt a twinge (slight) of guilt, but…no way was he sitting in the back of Sweets' car on a road trip with Bones…not happening.

Speaking of her, she moved to stand by him.

"Dr. Sweets…why don't you sit up front? I'll sit in the back for once."

"But…" both men began…Booth held his tongue, letting Sweets take this one.

"But that is your seat, Dr. Brennan."

She looked at Booth in surprise. "Well, it's not like it has my name on it, or anything."

Booth flushed for a moment, but didn't say anything, hoping neither of the doctorate degree owners would notice. He looked over at them to see Sweets looking at her, and Bones looking back at him with a smile on her face, maybe at something funny he'd said.

"Just…someone get in the car" Booth growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth looked over at the passenger seat so many times, Dr Sweets was starting to think something was wrong.

"Do I have some shaving cream on my face or something, Agent Booth?"

Booth blinked and shook his head once, "Say what?"

"Well…you keep looking over here, like you are looking for something, so I thought maybe…I don't know, I had something on my face." Sweets explained.

"Oh…no…sorry. I guess I didn't realize I was doing that." Booth answered.

"Is it because I'm in Dr. Brennan's seat?"

"What? No…and besides." Booth cracked his neck, "I didn't even know you could shave yet." He teased in defense.

"Haha, very funny, Agent Booth."

Brennan poked her head up between the seats. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing" they answered in unison.

"I don't believe you." She replied.

"We were just talking about…"

"Shaving techniques, right Sweets?"

"Yeah…right." Sweets smiled at Booth. "Shaving techniques, Dr. Brennan."

"Oh" Brennan replied and moved to sit back in her seat. "I was thinking maybe you don't have to call me Dr. Brennan anymore."

Booth saw the way the young doctor's mouth turned up in an almost grin. "What should I call you then?"Sweets asked. Hmmm…not a bad line…not bad…

"I don't know…Temperance, I guess." She answered.

"Oh" Sweets seemed disappointed.

"What's the matter, Sweets?" Booth wanted to know.

"Well…I don't know. I mean…you don't call each other by your first names, right?"

Booth looked at his partner in the backseat. "No…we don't, right Bones?"

She looked back at him, "Right, Booth. But, what does that have to do with anything, Dr. Sweets?"

"Sweets…just call me Sweets."

Booth looked at him. "Ah…okay, I get it…"

"I don't get it, Booth" Brennan told him.

Booth grinned, "Well, Sweets here, he wants to hang out with us, with the cool kids, Bones."

"So?"

"So…he wants a cool nickname, right Sweets?" Booth asked him, still grinning.

"Yes" the doctor admitted. "You call each other Booth and Bones, and…that's cool. I just want to be in on that."

"Well…I think that could work. What do you think, Booth?"

"Hmmm…" Sweets was NOT going to call her Bones…that's for damn sure, but… "Maybe…what do you have in mind?"

Brennan leaned her head up between them again. "What do you want to call me, Sweets?"

Booth saw again the way the young man smiled. "I don't know…what would you like to be called?" Sweets answered.

Brennan tilted her head. "You can call me Brennan, I guess. That's nice."

Sweets turned to look at her and smiled. "Okay, Brennan."

The next hour or so passed quietly as Sweets decided to look over some of his notes. As they entered Pennsylvania, Booth reached with his arm and stretched it toward the windshield.

"First one in Pennsylvania." He bragged.

Sweets just looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"What does that signify, Booth?" Brennan asked him.

"Well…nothing. Just that, you know, I was first. I was the first one to Pennsylvania."

Sweets looked back at Brennan and shrugged.

"What?" Booth asked. "Haven't you guys ever been on a huge road trip with friends?"

They were silent for a while.

"No…" Sweets finally answered.

"What about you Bones?"

"No…I haven't either."

"Oh…well…so you don't know any fun road trip games, then?" Booth asked them.

"I guess not, Booth."

"Okay, okay…" he would just have to teach them. Alright, he could do that.

"Well, one is that whenever you get to a new state, the person who is the farthest up in the car wins…you know…gets to be first."

"Is there a prize?" Sweets asked.

"Uh. Yeah…you are first." Obviously that's enough.

"Sounds juvenile" Brennan observed.

Booth looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Well, I guess they are. That's the point. They are supposed to distract kids like Sweets here from being bored on long car rides."

Sweets shook his head. "You just can't take it that I'm so much younger than you, can you?"

Booth smiled until Brennan spoke up from the backseat. "I don't mind your age, Sweets."


	4. Chapter 4

Right before they reached New York, they decided to stop to eat lunch and fill up with gas. As they were waiting for their food to be served, Brennan started up a conversation.

"So, Sweets…how did you ever decide to go to college in Canada?"

"Yeah, Sweets, what's the point?" Booth asked.

Sweets looked down at his napkin before answering. "It's where my dad went."

Booth recognized something and nodded, "Cool" he answered simply.

"What's so special about that, Booth?" Brennan wanted to know.

He looked over at her, "I don't know…it just…is one of those things."

"Where did you go to college, Booth?" Sweets asked him.

"Here's your food." The waitress interrupted, and the subject was dropped.

* * **

Once they were back on the road, Booth decided to try to get to know a little more about Sweets.

"So, Sweets, you mentioned your dad…so he still lives in Canada?"

"Oh…um no, he…he's not alive anymore."

"Oh…I'm sorry, man."

"That's okay. Thanks Booth."

"Sweets. I'm sorry too." Brennan spoke from the backseat.

Sweets turned to her and smiled. "Thanks, Brennan."

"What about your mom?" Booth wanted to know.

Sweets turned and looked out the window for a moment. "I…I'm not really sure?"

Brennan gasped, "She's missing?"

"Why didn't you tell us, this Sweets?" Booth asked.

"No…no, she's not…she's not missing…she just…has another life."

"An undercover life?" Brennan leaned up between them.

Sweets laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Sorry, no…my story isn't as adventurous as yours. No…once my dad died, well, my mom had a series of boyfriends, and…on my 18th birthday, she married one of them."

"Oh, well, that's nice." Booth encouraged.

"Well, it would have been" Sweets continued, "except…I wasn't invited."

"Not invited to the wedding?" Brennan asked.

"Not invited to the wedding, and not invited to the new life she had." Sweets looked back out the window.

Booth caught his partner's eye in the mirror as she sat back. She raised her eyebrows. Well…that was sad.

"Sweets…"

"Yeah, Brennan?"

"I…I wouldn't say my story is 'adventurous', I mean…"

"No…I get it…I didn't mean to make light of your situation. I just…I don't know."

Booth turned toward him. "Well…you've got us, now, eh, Sweets?"

Sweets turned toward them, "Yeah…thanks…"

Booth could see his partner leaning up again and was proud of her for taking the initiative in trying to comfort Sweets. What he didn't expect was for her to throw her body toward the dashboard. He pressed the brakes, causing her to flip across the seat and into his lap. "What the heck, Bones?" He yelled as he swerved into the gravel on the side of the highway, hearing a popping sound.

She pressed her hands against his legs as she tried to help herself up and Booth tried to keep the car on the road.

Huffing she finally pulled her body back.

"Bones…what the hell was that?"

"First one to New York." Her face was flushed.

Booth didn't know whether to laugh or scream and settled for raising his eyebrows and shaking his head. Unbelievable.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa" Sweets' head bumped against his window as the passenger side of the SUV sunk a bit. All three of them could hear the sound of metal scraping…not a good sign. Pulling over to the side of the road, Booth saw Sweets smile and roll up his sleeves. He shut off the ignition and turned on his hazards.

"What do you think you're doing, Sweets?" He asked.

"Getting ready to change the tire, obviously." Sweets answered.

"I'm going to get some air" Brennan commented and both men heard the back door open and shut.

"Like hell you are, Sweets.." Booth argued.

They continued back and forth for a few moments, neither one noticing when the trunk opened and closed a couple of times.

"Dude…come ON! This is my moment! I need her to see me doing manly things. What's more manly than changing a tire, huh?"

"It's my car…my tire. I'm changing it." Booth's voice rose.

"It's not your car, Agent Booth. It belongs to the FBI. I work for the FBI too, so therefore I have as much right to the car as you."

"What? No way, Sweets! This…this car is reserved for agents…" Booth lied.

"That's not true. Come on...you're supposed to be coaching me."

Booth pulled his hand over his face and shook his head. "Okay, okay…fine. But…I'm going to pretend I have a call from Parker, and that's why I'm 'letting' you do this, okay?"

"Yeah, okay…sure…thanks." Sweets made to open his door, but stopped when he saw Brennan get in behind him.

"Oh, hey Brennan" he tried to remark casually.

Booth rolled his eyes. "How bad is it, Bones?"

"Well, it was pretty bad, but…now it's okay."

Booth looked over at Sweets. "What do you mean, 'now it's okay', Bones?"

"I changed the tire." She shrugged and moved to put her seatbelt back on.

Sweets closed his door and almost slumped back in his seat, putting on his seatbelt as well. 'You should have let one of us men do that." He grumbled.

"What was that?" She asked from the backseat.

"Nothing, Bones." Booth told her, "Just…thanks…thanks for changing the tire."

"Oh, yeah sure. No problem." She leaned down to pull out her laptop from its case.

Booth smiled as he started the car up again and moved to drive away. He spared a glance toward the almost sulking Sweets and bit his lip to keep from laughing. The boy had a lot to learn.

They had about an hour and a half until they reached Canada, and it passed quickly despite the traffic and the falling snow. Once they were across the border, with no anthropologists falling into Booth's lap, (thankfully?), he decided he thought he might try and teach them another game to last the remaining couple of hours. He looked back at his partner to see that she'd fallen asleep, and he nudged Sweets and motioned for him to look back also.

"Wow…she…she looks so…"

"Not Bones-like?" Booth smiled.

"Well, yes." Sweets agreed, "I was going to say peaceful, but unfortunately, I'm afraid that might be the same thing."

Booth nodded, and Sweets continued. "I mean…I'd almost think she was acting, she is so…different."

Booth scoffed, "Yeah, well, Bones can't act, so…trust me, she's asleep. Plus…she always…" he trailed off, realizing he was about to tell one of her secrets. A special secret he wasn't even sure she knew…but he did.

"Plus she always, what, Agent Booth?"

"Um…it's a secret, and I shouldn't have said anything." Booth flushed a bit.

"Well, now I'm curious, Booth."

"Sorry Sweets, but, you're just going to have to remain that way. I'm not telling you the secret."

"No, that's fine. What I'm curious about is, how do you know about her sleeping secrets?" Sweets wanted to know.

Booth spared him a glance, wondering what the young doctor's motivation was. "What are you getting at here, Sweets?"

"Well…have you…" Sweets flushed, "Have you slept with her…with Brennan?"

Booth's hands clenched on the steering wheel. "Ask me that again, and you'll be walking home."

Sweets considered his next words. "So…I guess I'll have to ask her, then."

A voice from the back spoke up, "You do, and I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to walk anywhere, let alone home."

Booth laughed at the expression on Sweets' face. "Hey, hey, Bones…not bad…you even fooled me."

She smiled, "Well, I've been working on my acting."

Sweets looked back and forth between the two partners, wondering if any other acting was going on.

Once they got to their hotel, they each moved to their rooms, three in a row along one side of the carpeted hallway.

"Sweets, what time do we have to be at the university tomorrow?" Booth asked him.

"Well…about 10 AM, I think."

"Great, so, let's go out tonight."

"What?"

"Come on, Sweets. Surely you know of one good bar here in Toronto. I mean, you lived here for four years."

"Well, actually, I only lived her for two years. I…it didn't take me very long to get my bachelor's degree."

"Oh, yeah…so…you don't know of anywhere we can hang out tonight?"

"Well…there is this one place…but…"

"Perfect. Doesn't matter. We'll go there. Bones, be ready at eight?"

"Sure Booth. See you then."

Both men watched as she entered her hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

At 7:50, Booth heard a knock at his door. He looked through the peephole to Sweets standing there.

"What's up, Sweets?" Booth asked him with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Oh, um…nothing…Hey, do you think this looks okay?"

Sweets turned in a circle as if Booth couldn't tell he was wearing jeans and a sweater from the front.

"Sure, looks fine, Sweets."

"Is that what you're wearing?" Sweets eyed Booth's white polo shirt nervously.

"What? Yes. It will get hot there, don't you think?"

"I…I don't know…I've actually never been there, but, yeah, I've heard it does get…" Sweets pulled at his collar, "hot there."

"You okay, Sweets?" Booth asked him.

"Sure, sure…hey listen, about this place tonight, um…like I said, I've never been there, but some friends of mine always went there. Well, I'm not exactly sure you'll like it."

"Sweets…relax. I'm sure it's fine. Good music, good food, right?"

"Right…but…"

"But what? That's all you need, plus someone to go with, and…"

Booth stalled as he saw his partner walk out of her room, looking…fan-

"Fantastic...you look fantastic, Brennan." Sweets told her.

"Thanks" She smiled, causing Booth's fist to clench. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" the men answered in unison, then eyed each other for a moment.

Sweets moved closer to Brennan and placed his hand against her back, Booth noticed. In his spot. In _his_ spot.

As they stood in line to get in, Booth laughed when Sweets had to show ID.

Only slightly humiliated, Sweets nervously entered the bar, following Booth and Brennan. He noticed most of the patrons eyeing his companions. Booth with fascination and approval and Brennan with suspicion and disinterest.

It took the partners about 30 seconds to figure things out. It didn't take an anthropology degree or sniper training to see where Sweets had brought them.

"So…" he asked from behind them, "Are you guys mad?"

They turned to face him.

Brennan shrugged, "It doesn't bother me, any. Booth?"

"Nope, I'm good. I didn't come here to pick up women or anything, which is good, seeing as how there isn't another one here." He smiled. "And now I don't have to protect Bones here from anyone. I know she's safe."

"I don't need protecting, Booth" She said, but she was smiling, "But maybe you do…"

Booth laughed, "Yeah, right…But, Sweets…and, we're totally fine with this, but…are you…?"

"What? No…no, I'm not. I just…I really don't know of anywhere else, and I heard the food was actually pretty good here, so…"

"It's fine, let's find a table" Brennan suggested.

Sweets breathed a sigh of relief as they walked toward a small table.

Once they sat down a waiter came over to hand them menus.

"Hey everyone, our special tonight is a nice, firm slab of beef." He laid his hand on Booth's shoulder, but removed it when Booth looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Ooh…I like that" the waiter nodded toward Brennan "is he yours?"

"What? Um…no, I mean, sort of…" She looked at Booth, wondering if she needed to 'protect him'.

He smiled. "We're just partners" He told the waiter, "And I'll have the beef. She'll have a salad. Sweets? What about you."

Sweets looked down at his menu, "Um…nachos…I'll have the nachos"

"Good choices." The waiter wrote it down, "Well, missy" he pointed at Brennan, "looks like you might be just right."

"Just…just right for what?" She wanted to know.

"To help judge. Didn't you see the sign?" He looked over to Booth, "I thought with the way he was dressed that it was obvious…"

All three patrons looked at him, confused.

"The contest? Wet t-shirt?"

Brennan smiled, "And you want me to help judge?"

"Well, yes, I mean…I'm sure you look great in a wet t-shirt" the waiter joked but looked at Booth when he cleared his throat, "but…sorry, baby, it just won't do much for the crowd tonight."

"Okay, yes, sure…I'll help judge."

"And you two…" the waiter pointed at Booth and Sweets, "You guys are entering, right?"

Booth raised his eyebrows and looked at Sweets, "Sure" he challenged.

Sweets groaned inwardly, "Sure…why not? Someone has to get last place, and it might as well be me."

Booth laughed, but Brennan patted his hand sympathetically. "Don't worry. I'll fix the judging so you don't come in last."

Booth laughed again when Sweets shook his head "Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

The waiter laughed. "Well, the contest starts at 9, so…I'll get your food, and then…"


	7. Chapter 7

Booth watched his partner as she ate her salad, listening to Sweets go over his notes for the seminar the next morning. Whatever he was talking sounded like total nonsense, but…he wasn't about to admit it. Then they would start either asking him about his own education again, and he really didn't want to go there. He'd avoided it earlier in the day when they'd asked him where he went to college. That whole thing was something he wanted to keep quiet, especially around these two.

He looked around at the other people eating at the bar and almost laughed at the similarities he thought might be reflected on his face.

"What's so funny, Booth?" Brennan asked him.

He looked at her, "Did I laugh, Bones?"

"Oh, um…no, I guess not, but…"

"But what?" he tipped his head, curious.

"Well…you had that look on your face that usually means you _are_ going to laugh at something, so…I just thought maybe something was funny."

Sweets looked from Booth to Brennan and back again, unsure of what he was seeing. On the one hand, he knew they were partners, and he'd experienced firsthand their… 'symbiotic' relationship, but…what he couldn't figure out is whether or not they were romantically attached. He listened in as he could hear their voices start to rise in some sort of disagreement…

"No, Booth…that's a myth."

"No, it's not, Bones. Sweets…" Booth pulled in the young doctor…"What do you think?"

"Well…I think you should start at the beginning. I was thinking about something else, so I'm not really sure what you're talking about."

"Okay, well…Bones here, she was asking me what was so funny. And I said that it wasn't necessarily _funny_, but that it was interesting that even here, all of these guys are searching for 'the one', and Bones disagrees."

"Well, I don't disagree that the people here are searching for it, Booth" Brennan began her point, "but what I'm saying is that they are searching for something that doesn't exist. There is no such thing as 'the one', right Sweets?"

They both looked at him for support. Great…

"Well…" Sweets began, not really wanting to get between them in an argument. On one hand, he was trying to impress Brennan, but…he also needed Booth's help in doing that, so…. "Well, I don't know. I think it's an intangible, that's for sure, but…"

"You see Booth, I was right."

"What? No, Bones…he said it's intangible, which means it still can exist, you just can't touch it. I know what intangible means"

"Oh, well, good for you." She sulked.

"Brennan" Sweets put his hand on her arm, "I do agree with you on some points. It…it is impossible for one person to be all things to another person, so in that way, the idea of 'the one', yes, it is a myth."

She smirked at her partner,

"However" Sweets continued,

"Yeah, Bones…'however', yeah" Booth interrupted.

Sweets cleared his throat, "However…I believe you yourself would admit that certain people find certain…personalities, or body types or character traits more attractive than others, and so, in that way, well, yes, there can be a 'one' or at least a 'one type' of person".

Brennan considered this for a moment. "I suppose that is possible in theory, and I accept that it is true in my own life."

Sweets leaned toward her, "How so?" Maybe he could get some information from her.

"Well, I have various men in my life for different reasons."

Both men's heads reared back at this. "What are you saying, Bones?" Booth wanted to know.

"Well…I have men who I find intellectually…stimulating…"

Sweets squirmed in his seat and looked over to see Booth frowning as his partner continued,

"And…I have men who I find sexually stimulating…and…"

"And what, Brennan" Now Sweets wanted to know, especially because it looked like she might be blushing a bit…

She turned her head to look at the wall, hoping to change the subject…

"You have what, Bones?" Booth was serious. "You have men who you find intellectually and…" he cracked his knuckles, "sexually…stimulating, and you have…what?"

"You…Booth. I also have you in my life." She kept her eyes on her salad plate.

Booth opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when their waiter came to collect their plates and the guest judge for the evening.

"Sorry, boys, I've got to take away your girl here. We need her to get ready to judge. Come on, baby."

Brennan was so flustered by what she'd said that she didn't even correct him as he led her away.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth and Sweets were careful to avoid one another's eyes for the next few moments, both considering Brennan's comments.

Sweets was feeling bummed because obviously he had an intellectual connection with her, but she seemed to prefer to keep that kind of thing out of her bed. Bad luck for him, although…he had been working out lately…so…

Booth was trying to…what was that word she always used when she wanted to put things into their rightful place?….He was…he snapped his fingers, compartmentalizing…yeah, that's it. He was trying to compartmentalize what she'd just said. Even though he'd said it out loud, he still had to force his mind to create the three categories.

She had men she found intellectually stimulating.

She had men she found sexually stimulating.

She had him.

So…what did that even mean? She didn't think he was smart? _Or_… "sexually stimulating"? Or…she did, and he was both, plus something else? But…hmmm…and when was she having these…stimulating intellectual 'conversations'? and…the other stimulating stuff?…After a case? Does she part ways with him at the diner and then go…be stimulated? Booth was clenching his teeth so hard they almost cracked, and he looked up to see the waiter coming toward them.

"Alright boys, time to shirt up."

Booth looked at Sweets and shrugged. Whatever.

As they walked toward the back, the waiter turned and handed them each a white t-shirt. "Unless you want to just keep the one you have on" he winked at Booth.

Booth took a look at his shirt. Hmmm…it was white, but… "Nah, I'll use the t-shirt" He pulled the polo over his head with one hand and walked over to his partner. "Here, Bones…hold this for me, will you?" Intellectually stimulate that, baby.

He turned back to walk behind the curtain, pulling on the tight t-shirt, trying to find Sweets to see if there was an order or anything.

Sweets was standing beside two men who were obviously checking him out. Okay…

"Hmmm…he's kind of cute, don't you think, Sam?"

"Yes…if you like the wiry type, Brad."

"You know I do."

"We both do", and they both laughed and walked closer toward Sweets.

"Um, he's with me" Booth asserted, and Brad and Sam gave each other pitying looks before walking away, stopping for a moment to stare at Booth approvingly.

Neither Sweets nor Booth looked at one another.

"Um…" What could Sweets possibly say, "Thank….you?"

Booth swallowed, "Don't mention it."

"Sure…" Sweets kept his attention ahead of him.

"No, I mean…don't mention it. Ever. To anyone. Or I will shoot you. In the face. With my gun." Booth explained.

"Got it."

After standing in silence for a few more moments, they followed the line of men toward the side of the stage.

"Okay…do we have any volunteers to go first?" a man with a clipboard asked.

No one volunteered, so Sweets raised his hand. "I will." He sighed. Might as well get this over with. Plus, if he went first, well, then, hopefully by the end people will have forgotten about him. Although, when he looked around, he saw that he measured up to at least 40% of the guys also standing in line, so…he took a deep breath and moved toward where the men were being spray with the hose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brennan sat at the table with two other men. They smiled at her, but clearly saw her as unqualified to be a judge in this competition. She debated on whether to mention she was an anthropologist, but decided against it. Also, she was busy. It was actually a lot of work to be a judge. There were criteria, like… "stomach muscles" and "arms" and "even though you are not near him, do you think he smells good?" and a whole host of questions. She tried to take it seriously, but…speaking of smelling good, she was holding onto Booth's shirt, and she could smell it, and…it was nice. Her toes curled. It smelled like he always did, but, newer, like, he'd pulled it on right after a shower. She shook her head to dispel the hazy image her mind was trying to produce of an all-wet Booth, forgetting for a moment she was about to get a permanent image in the flesh.

Booth stood backstage with his arms folded across his chest not caring for a minute whether it was an aggressive stance or not. He watched as Sweets, now soaked to the skin, walked up the steps to the stage. He couldn't see him very well, but could hear catcalls coming from the audience. Once the psychiatrist walked backstage, he made his way over to Booth.

"So, how was it?" Booth wanted to know.

"Not…the worst thing in the world, but…I'm not going to go on tour or anything.

Booth smiled, "So Bones is out there?"

Sweets noddd, "Yeah, and…you know those two guys from before?"

Booth raised his eyebrows.

"Well, they are the other two judges."

Awesome, so…Bones and two guys who liked 'em wiry…great.

Sweets looked down at himself and noted that all those hours at the gym had actually been paying off. Of course not one single time had he ever thought of entering a wet t-shirt contest, but, he supposed now that he'd done it, he would have more confidence to try other things, like, maybe ask out a certain forensic anthropologist.

He looked up to ask Booth for more advice, but stopped when he saw the agent come back and get ready to move onto the stage, totally soaked.

Sweets looked back down at his body. Okay, so…maybe he'd spoken too soon.

Brennan watched as t-shirt after t-shirt came down the runway, busy marking scores, not really being able to think about each man, solely judging on appearance, which she supposed was the point, although she didn't like that much. She wanted to be able to interview them, make them answer a question or something. Just then she heard one of the judges beside her (Brad, maybe?) gasp, and she looked up to see Booth looking back at her, walking. Pencil lax in her hand, her eyes moved down his face, and even from where she sat, she could see drops of water streaming from his wet hair onto his neck and shoulders. Shoulders currently encased in opaque, wet cotton. Oh my. She swallowed and her eyes moved down his chest to where the shirt clung to his stomach muscles.

Booth smiled at the look on her face and could see she was affected by it, and for the first time since he'd met her, she wasn't thinking as an anthropologist, but as a woman first. Knowing she'd be annoyed when she realized this later, he decided to up the ante. He stood at the end of the runway and pulled on the wet t-shirt, slowly exposing the stomach muscles she couldn't keep her eyes off of.

He heard catcalls coming from the room, but his eyes remained on her. Inch by inch the cotton brushed against his stomach and the cool air that ricocheted off his warm skin caused his body to tighten.

Knowing he'd gone far enough, he let the shirt drop and turned to walk back off the stage.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I wrote this story last summer, and I'm pretty much posting it as is, which means it's even more OOC. There is nothing season four about it, really.

Thanks so much for all the kind comments. I am glad you like this fluffy story. It's just getting started!

The men all stood behind the stage while the 'judges' deliberated. Brennan held her sheets close to her, and as she flipped through them, she realized she'd never finished the one for Booth. "Oh, um I guess I forgot."

"Forgot what Sweetie?" Sam asked, and her head flew up and her eyes narrowed for a moment.

"I…forgot to make a sheet for…"she looked down at the list and her eyebrows rose, "Contestant 88?" Had there been 88 men walk down the runway?

"Oh, him…yeah, well…" Brad looked at Sam, "he's for sure in the top three." And Sam laughed before commenting, "he can be in my top anything. But who else?"

Brennan spoke up, 'Um…I thought number one was cute." She gave Sweets a shot.

"Oh, wiry-boy…yeah, okay…what do you think, Brad?"

"Sure, why not."

Brennan smiled and let them pick the last finalist.

The original waiter took their selections and went back behind the curtain.

"Okay, we've got number 1, number 88 and number 32. Thanks everyone else."

Sweets and Booth looked at one another.

"Okay, so…what does that mean?" Booth asked.

"Well, it means you've made it to the final three, so you have to go again."

Booth looked at Sweets, "Bones?"

"Yeah probably." Sweets answered.

The waiter looked at them for a moment. "So that's what they call it these days? I'm cool with that."

Neither man spoke for a moment, shaking their heads as they walked one by one to get sprayed again with the water.

Once all three men were all wet, they were shown to the end of the runway for the judges to make their final choice. Sweets looked at his two competitors and blushed. This was like changing in the locker room in 9th grade all over again, hoping guys would just leave him and his friends Bill and Neil alone, always feeling made fun of.

He realized Booth was looking back at him with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Sweets."

Brad leaned over to Sam, "Ah, he calls him Sweets, that's nice."

"What? What do you mean, Booth?"

"Sweets, you won."

Sweets felt anger rise up in him. "That's not funny" and for good measure, he shoved Booth a bit in the shoulder.

Booth was surprised, "What the heck? Sweets…congratulations" He was sincere, but Sweets wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, right. Listen, I know when I'm a pity vote, okay, so, just…shove off" He pushed Booth with more authority and felt himself get grabbed by the shirt and thrown out the door alongside Booth.

"No way…" the bouncer told them "No fighting here. Get out."

The Canadian December air froze their wet shirts to their bodies and they gasped. Brennan ran out after them.  
"You…you guys are acting like Neanderthals!" She stormed past Booth and wrapped her jacket around Sweets' shoulders.

"Hey…" Booth shivered. "Sssweet'ss…hhhe's the, the, the one wwwwho pushed me fffirst…" he complained, his hair also freezing.

She gave him a look, "You'll be fine." And she shuffled Sweets back to the hotel, leaving Booth to hustle after them.

Once they got back to the hotel, both men were severely shivering.

"Ssssooo…coldddd" Sweets moaned through chattering teeth.

"Ssucckk ittt uuppp" Booth told him, not feeling bad for him at all.

They rode up the elevator to their hallway and moved toward their rooms. Brennan helped Sweets with his room key and when the door opened, she shuffled him inside. "Come on, let's get you some towels", leaving Booth standing outside.

Right before the door closed, Sweets turned around and gave his mentor a thumbs up.

Booth stared at the door for a few moments before turning and opening his.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Brennan got Sweets situated with some towels, she turned to leave, but felt his hand on her arm.

"Brennan" he cleared his throat, "Um, Brennan, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure" she replied, "What is it?"

He looked around for somewhere to invite her to sit, and decided on pulling the chair from the desk over to the bed, inviting her to choose which one she wanted.

She chose the chair.

He sat on the bed and faced her. "Well…you see…"

As Booth finally pulled himself out of the hot shower, glad to be able to feel his fingers again, he could hear pounding on his door. Pulling a towel around his waist, he looked out the peephole.

Bones.

"Uh…hold on a minute, Bones. I…I need to get dressed."

He searched around his room for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, quickly pulling them on before going to the door. As he opened it, he used his free hand to rub the towel in his hair.

"Uh, hey, Bones…what's up?"

She entered his room without speaking and passed him. He turned to look at her, tossing the damp towel over to the table. She paced back and forth before stopping, looking at him again. "What took you so long?"

Hmmm… "What do you mean, Bones?"

"To open the door." Obviously.

"Oh, well…I was in the shower. Trying to warm up a bit."

"Oh…" She turned and faced the wall for a moment, not wanting him to see in her eyes the way her mind was moving quickly toward a place it shouldn't. He walked toward her and almost brushed against her as he moved to pull the chair from the desk toward the bed.

"Have a seat, Bones."

She looked at her options and chose the bed, sitting down.

"I need to talk to you, Booth."

"Okay…what is it?"

"Well, it's…it's about Sweets."

Booth's eyebrow's rose. "Are you sure you want to talk to me about this? I mean…I'm not sure

I…"

"Booth…I…I need to talk to someone, and well, you're usually the one I talk to, but…if you are busy, well…" she moved to stand, but he beat her to it, putting his hands on her shoulders and easing her back to the bed.

"I'm the one, Bones. I'm the one." The one! "That you talk to, I mean."

She waited until he'd returned to the chair before speaking. "Well…I was in Sweets' room, and he asked if he could talk to me."

Booth nodded, "Okay…"

"Well, and he said… he said there was a girl he liked, and he wondered if I would maybe help him…maybe figure out the best way to tell her?"

Booth sat back. Hmmm…that was an interesting turn of events. "Okay, Bones. What did you say?"

"I…think I said yes…and then I said I needed to go…and…then I came here."

Booth nodded. "Okay, well…that was good. I think that's good. I think you should continue to just be nice to him, and if he asks any questions, try to answer them as honestly as possible."

"Really?"

"Well, yes, Bones. Wouldn't you want someone to be honest with you if you asked them questions?"

"Yes, yes, I guess you're right, Booth."

This time when she stood, he let her, and walked with her toward the door.

She put her hand on the knob, but before she turned it, she looked back at him, "Don't tell Sweets I told you, okay?"

He put his hand on the door above her and she had to duck a bit below his arm to leave the room. "Sure, Bones…sure"

He waited until she was in her room before closing his door.

Okay…so…


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning the three of them shared a cab over to the university.

"You nervous, Sweets?" Booth asked him.

"Um, yes, maybe a little." He pulled a bit on his tie and looked over his notes again. "Are you guys nervous?"

Brennan looked at Booth, but he smiled, 'Should we be, Bones?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…maybe. I mean, our lives are about to be on display."

"Our professional lives, Bones…not our personal lives."

She pursed her lips together in thought and looked out the window, considering his words.

Sweets noticed, but didn't comment on that, instead, making small talk about their plan for the day. "Okay, well, once we get there, we're supposed to find a…Mia…something…let me find it…Mia Valentine."

Booth smiled. "Mia Valentine?"

Even Brennan thought that might be funny, "Hey, Sweets, maybe you should give her a rose when you meet your valentine. Any woman would like that."

Sweets looked at her, "Would…would you like that?"

Booth waited until Brennan looked out the window again before catching Sweets' eye.

The doctor raised his eyebrows and Booth nodded as if to say "Yes, she would. She would like a rose" knowing full well she preferred daisies and daffodils. Oops…

Mia Valentine stood inside the lobby to the Banting Auditorium and smoothed her hands down her pencil skirt for the one hundredth time. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she looked down at the packet in her hands, scanning it again to make sure she still had everything she needed for this…Dr. Sweets.

She'd heard of him, how he'd finished his undergrad work in two years and gone on to Temple and then Columbia, where she was only one semester away from getting her anthropology degree. He seemed fascinating on paper, but she was more excited to meet Dr. Brennan, world renowned anthropologist.

Booth caught Sweets for a moment as they were getting out of the cab, speaking softly so Brennan couldn't hear them. "Psst…Sweets…hey…now listen…Bones…she _says_ she hates it when men are all… 'alpha male' around her…but…secretly…she loves it when men open the door for her. Now hurry up, Sweets…go on…" Booth smiled at his back as the young doctor rushed to get to the door first.

_Rookie._

Brennan looked at Sweets strangely as he rushed past her to the automatic door and then stood in shock that he wasn't able to open it for her. She thought she heard Booth snicker, but she wasn't sure. As they walked into the lobby, she spotted a pretty and professional blonde walking toward them. For a moment she almost wished she were the type to indulge in matchmaking, but…it wasn't prudent. Plus, Sweets seemed to have someone else he liked, so…

Mia tried to remain professional as she walked toward the trio. Don't trip. Don't trip. And..don't say anything stupid, and..don't trip and…

"Dr. Trip? I mean…stupid?" AH! UM… "I mean…"

"Mia?" A tall man smirked.

She could feel a blush running up her cheeks. "Yes. Mia. Hi. I'm Mia." She reached out her hand toward this man.

"Booth. I'm Booth." He smiled again, and she felt a little better. "And this, is Dr. Brennan." He placed his hand on her back and nudged her forward. "Shake hands, Bones" he whispered.

Mia blinked and tried to wake up from this nightmare. She just totally humiliated herself in front of Dr. Brennan, one of her academic heroes. "Hello" she nodded, trying to give off at least one professional vibe.

Booth smiled again. "And this is Dr. Sweets."

Mia turned toward the real guest of honor and paused. He…he was kind of cute. Brown eyes, slightly curly hair…nice teeth…What? She…she never thought anything was cute. Oh my god, what was wrong with her? She looked down to see his outstretched hand and quickly grabbed it. Unfortunately, Dr. Sweets had begun to pull his hand back, thinking she wasn't going to shake it, and the force of his pull was enough for her to fall into his body, her nose pressed against his tie, and her hands, well…they were pressed against…_not_ his tie…

Sweets looked at Booth with what he could only assume was an expression for help. Too late he saw the twinkle in Booth's eye. Grabbing this…Mia… by the shoulders, he gently set her away from him. "Um…nice to meet you."

Booth laughed then and put his arm around him. "Relax, Mia. Women throw themselves at our boy Sweets here all the time."

Sweets shrugged his arm off, "Haha, very funny." He straightened his jacket and tie and tried to shake off the feeling of how soft Mia's sweater had been under his hands.

Mia whirled around and began walking toward the conference room, hoping her three guests were following her. Why hadn't anyone said how sexy Dr. Sweets was? Surely she wasn't the only person who thought tall and lean was…..whoo….concentrate….

She looked down and smoothed her hands over her hips again. Of course, in her experience, gorgeous, super smart doctors weren't interested in short, glasses wearing blondes with a little too much junk in the trunk.

Dr. Brennan followed as their guide brought them to the backstage of an auditorium and to some sort of side room with food and water for them.

"Okay" Mia was saying, "This is where you all can relax before your presentation. Dr. Brennan, if you'd like to follow me, I can show you where the women's restroom is."

"I don't need to go to the restroom." She answered.

Mia paused for a moment. "Um, okay. I just meant I'd show you where it was in case you did need it. Sorry…" she bit her lip.

Booth spoke up, "Are you sure you don't need to go to the bathroom, Bones?" He raised his eyebrows toward her in that way he always did when he wanted her to get some secret clue. Why couldn't he just _say_ what he meant? She always did.

"Booth…" she paused as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her toward the door.

"Go ahead, Mia. Show Dr. Brennan where to go. You girls can have a nice little heart to heart while you're there." Booth told them.

"Why would we want to do that in the bathroom, Booth?" She asked him.

"Because, Bones…that's what girls do. Now, go be one, and leave Sweets and I alone to talk."

"A heart to heart?" She asked him.

"No, Bones" he growled. "A…manly conversation"

Once the door closed, Booth turned to Sweets. "Well, that is certainly interesting."

Sweets nodded. "Yeah, do you think Brennan noticed?"

Booth looked at him for a moment. He was still thinking of Bones? Hadn't he seen the way Mia had blushed and been all awkward? The man was a psychiatrist, for crying out loud. He was always reading into every single one of his actions, especially with Bones, but he couldn't see the signs here?

Mia walked with Dr. Brennan to the bathroom. "Well…here it is." She pointed to the door awkwardly.

"Okay." Dr. Brennan responded, then narrowed her eyes as she looked closely at Mia.

She felt like a specimen under a microscope, but she stood there, letting the doctor find whatever she was looking for.

"How old are you, Mia?" Brennan asked her.

"22. I'm 22." She answered.

"And do you go to school here?"

"Um, no. I…I'm an anthropology student at Columbia." Mia answered.

Brennan raised her eyebrows. "Columbia? We're going there, I think."

"Yes, I know that." Mia swallowed. Was this a heart to heart? "I'm actually your escort for this entire tour. I was hired by Columbia to meet you here and help you, and Dr…" Sexy… "…um…Dr. _Sweets_…and Agent Booth with whatever you need."

When Brennan and Mia made their way back to the room, Booth kept Brennan out in the hallway for a moment while practically shoving Mia inside the room.

"Hey, Bones…so…"

"Booth…I have an idea" she interrupted.

"Okay…" that made Booth a little nervous "what are you thinking about, Bones?"

'Well…I think…I think that Mia might actually be a compatible partner with Sweets." She raised her eyebrows and nodded, "What do you think?"

Booth paused for a moment. God she was cute when she was proud of herself… "Well, Bones, I'm not sure" he lied. "And didn't you say Sweets already had his mind on someone else?"

Brennan bit on her lip. "Yeah, true….I'm no good at this matchmaking stuff, I guess."

Booth put his arm around her shoulder. "Just leave all of that to me, Bones."


	12. Chapter 12

Mia stood in the doorway for a moment, pinching herself in the back to try and get back in control. She…she was the president of the debate team. She…she didn't swoon over anything, ever, and here she was hardly able to stand in the same room as a man. This was crazy. "So, Dr. Sweets."

"Call me Sweets, Miss Valentine."

"Okay, Sweets…and, you should call me Mia." She reached out her hand to shake his again.

He smiled and shook her hand. "Okay, Mia."

She smiled, "Are you nervous for your presentation?"

"Um…a little, I guess. I mean. It's my alma mater, so… I don't know, I want to impress my old professors, I guess. I want them to be proud of me."

She remembered his profile. "Bachelor's, Master's, then Doctorate degrees, all in six years? That's pretty impressive."

"Thank you." He answered.

She smiled again and pulled her hand back once she realized she was still holding his. He caught it and turned it over to look at what she had written on it. COD 4

"Call of Duty?" He asked.

She tilted her head. "Yes. Have you played it?"

His eyebrows rose. "Uh, yeah. Played it. Destroyed it."

She smiled. "That's wicked awesome."

"Yeah. And you know who else I think would totally love Call of Duty? Dr. Brennan. She's really great. I mean. She's really smart and totally confident."

Mia clasped her hands behind her back and turned toward the table.

"Oh, yeah. I bet she would like that." She answered with a forced smile.

Turning when she heard the door open, she saw Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth enter the room.

Booth was still in shock. How could Sweets not see what was right in front of him? Even Bones could see that…this girl seemed great. She was cute, smart, an anthropologist and…she obviously thought he was kind of cute. I mean…she was right there, in front of Sweets, and he couldn't see it. He shook his head.

"Uh, Booth?" He saw Bones wave her hand in his face.

"Bones?" He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, Booth…it's me, right in front of your face…hello!"

"What do you want, Bones?" he swatted her hand away.

"It's time for the presentation to start. Let's go, Booth."

"Oh, okay."

Mia stood backstage of the auditorium and watched Sweets give his presentation on focused outcomes. Dr Brennan and Agent Booth sat behind him and every once in awhile she would see one of them look at the other subtly.

Sweets' presentation was interesting, but not as interesting as the undercurrent between the two partners.

Booth had to force himself to sit still and not comment to Bones on Sweets' presentation while it was going on. Although he had to admit, the boy was doing a pretty good job. Booth understood about 80% of what Sweets was talking about, so he just sat there, looking interested and smiling every once in awhile.

Sweets saw that he was close to the end of his notes and was pretty pleased with the way things were going. He had expected to be nervous, but…having Booth and Brennan sitting behind him while talking about them, among other things, had been a bit overwhelming at first.

Brennan was feeling confused. She understood all of what Sweets was saying. That wasn't the confusing part. What she was confused about was Booth's comment from the before. He'd said they didn't have much to worry about because it was only their professional lives that would be on display, not their personal lives…but what Sweets was describing…that seemed kind of personal to her.

Once the presentation was over, they all four made their way back to the side room.

"Well done, Sweets." Brennan told him.

"Thanks Brennan" He blushed a bit.

Immediately Booth's eyes moved to Mia and she caught it and blushed. Damn it, was she that obvious? She looked toward Sweets. He wasn't even looking anywhere near her direction.

She wasn't sure whether to be bummed about that or not.

Booth pulled Sweets to the side as they were all getting ready to exit the building. "Hey Sweets. I forgot to tell you the other day…Bones…she…she says she hates it when men smoke, but…she really thinks it's sexy."

Sweets raised his eyebrows. "Really? Because, that would surprise me."

"I know, I know" Booth raised his hands, "but, it's true. She'll never admit it of course, and she'd probably go on and on about how 'unhealthy' it is and how it's such a 'detriment' to the physical body. But…believe me…oh yeah…"

Sweets considered this for a moment. Hmmm…okay…

Booth pulled back a bit and considered his plan.

_Part one_. Convince Mia that she was right about Sweets.

_Part Two_: Convince Sweets that Bones was wrong for him by setting him up to fail. Booth felt a twinge of remorse over this part, but…it was all for the greater good, right? Yes, yes…

_Part Three_: Convince Sweets that Mia was good for him.

_Part Four_: Convince Bones that…..well, he wasn't sure what he wanted to convince her of…

The four of them stopped at the SUV in the parking lot. Mia turned toward them. "Well…I guess I'll meet you guys at your hotel?" She asked.

"Our hotel?" Sweets asked her.

"Yes…"

"Sweets, Mia is going to be with us for the rest of the trip." Brennan turned to Booth. "She told me. In the bathroom."

Booth hid a grin. "Ah, that's great, Mia. That will be fun. An actual normal person to ride with me. I can't wait."

"Booth…she's also an anthropology major." Brennan informed him.

Booth looked at her. "Mia, Mia, Mia….a squint?" He sighed and shook his head. "Really?"

Mia bit her lip. That sucked. Booth seemed like the one who actually might like to be around her.

She felt rather than saw Sweets lean in behind her and whisper in her ear. "Booth actually loves squints."

Mia suppressed a shiver at the rush of air from his lips over her earlobe and blinked. Oh, this was getting bad. Maybe she needed to ask for some advice.


	13. Chapter 13

Once they got back to the hotel, Mia waited for them in the lobby while they checked out of their rooms. Booth was the first one down to the lobby.

"Agent Booth…I take it no one told any of you that I was going to be accompanying you all on your trip."

"Nah, but…it's cool. So…are you from around here?"

"Um, no…I live in New York City, actually. And Dr. Brennan was right. I'm an anthropology student, my last semester starts next month, actually." Mia told him

"Ah…so…that makes you about…22?" Booth asked her.

"Yes." She answered, then looked to see Brennan approaching them with Sweets following her.

"NO, Sweets…I do NOT need anyone to help me with my bags!" Brennan moved closer to them, rolling her eyes toward Booth at Sweets' actions.

Mia felt bad for the psychiatrist when she saw the confused look on his face. For a moment, his gaze shot toward Booth as if Booth was somehow the source of the confusion.

Sweets caught Mia looking at him, and pulled his arm up to wipe his forehead. Was it getting hotter in here? He looked back at her, but she was busy examining her fingernails. He looked back at Brennan to see her pulling on Booth's arm. With a sigh, he picked up his bag and walked toward the hotel counter.

Booth followed his partner over to a corner of the hotel lobby.

"Subtle, much, Bones?" He teased.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing" he sighed. "What's up?"

"Well…it's Mia…"

Booth looked over to their new companion. "What about her Bones?"

"Well…I…don't really like using this word to describe anyone, but…"

Booth raised his eyebrows. It wasn't like Bones to be deliberately mean. Sure, she said mean things to people, in a 'truth hurts' kind of way, but…she wasn't malicious."What is it, Bones?"

"I don't know Booth…I just…I think she might be the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Booth smiled. "Yeah…I know."

Brennan was serious. "No, Booth. I mean it. I…I know I'm awkward, but…she…"

Booth laughed. "Yeah, Bones…yeah…so…now what?"

"What do you mean, Booth?"

"I mean, so now, what?"

"Well, nothing….you…you told me not to do anything. To leave it all up to you, Booth."

"And, you're just going to do that?" For the first time ever?

"Yeah, I mean…you're the heart guy." She replied as she moved to walk toward the counter.

He paused. "Yeah…yeah, I am."

By the time they grabbed some lunch and got loaded up into the SUV, it was already 2:30, and they knew they had a long drive ahead of them. It was quiet for the first hour or so. Mia was wondering if maybe she was to blame. She felt like the first 'fourth' wheel in history. Four was supposed to be a set, right? But somehow, the three of them fit together, and she felt awkward. Not that she'd done much that wasn't awkward, but…still…

"So Mia…know any good road trip games?" Booth was asking her from the driver's seat.

'Hmmm….well, there's the alphabet game, but…" she caught Booth's eye in the rearview mirror, and he laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know if these two would like that one."

Brennan looked between the two of them, "What's so hard about it?" She wanted to know.

"It's not difficult at all, Dr. Brennan. It's very simple. I think I even get bored with it, so someone with your intellect would probably not find it enjoyable" Mia answered her.

Brennan seemed to accept this. "So, since Dr. Sweets is also very intellectual, then you think he would also not enjoy this?"

Mia turned to look at the man sitting beside her. "I…I'm not sure what Sweets would enjoy." she admitted.

Booth snickered, and Mia gasped, realizing too late her words could have another context. She spared another glance toward Sweets and saw he was looking back at her, a bit of a blush on his cheeks, but a kind smile on his face.

Sweets looked over at Mia and smiled. He felt kind of bad for her; she was always putting her foot in her mouth. Speaking of her mouth…it was….he turned and looked out the window once he realized he'd been staring at her lips, watching as her teeth sunk into the bottom one nervously.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to say something, but Booth beat him to it.

"Okay, okay" Booth began. "Maybe we should just talk about something."

"Like what, Booth?" His partner wanted to know.

"Well…I don't know…uh…okay, here we go. What's the best concert you've ever been to?"

"Huh?" Brennan asked him.

"Come on, Bones. Concerts. Outside, lots of people, music…good times…."

"I know what a concert is Booth." She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, then tell us, Bones. We'll each tell our favorite concert. Okay with you Sweets?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Sounds interesting. I think you can tell a lot about a person by their favorite concert." Mia added.

"Well, what if a person has never been to a concert?" Brennan asked.

Mia paused, and Booth bailed her out.

"Well, Bones…that says a lot about that kind of person." He grinned. 'You first, Bones."

"Why should I go first, Booth? It was your idea. You should go first." She rebutted.

Booth sighed. "Fine Bones." He shook his head. "Okay…best concert ever….1997. Pearl Jam and Dave Matthews Band open for the Rolling Stones…awesome.. Philly…Veteran's Stadium…Yeah!" Booth pumped his fist in the air once.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "What is it with you and Philadelphia, Booth?"

He looked over to her. "I love it there. Sweets, you know what I mean, right? Philly? The city of 'brotherly love'…you went to college there. It's great, right?"

Sweets agreed. "Sure, I guess."

"You guess?" Booth was incredulous. "Hello! America? Liberty Bell…Ben Franklin…Philly is amazing. I love it."

Brennan smirked, "Then why don't you marry there."

Booth about swerved off the street. "What?"

"Well, if you _love_ it so much…" she replied, proud of herself.

"Bones…it's…'why don't you marry it. IT, Bones!"

"Oh…"

He looked over to her. 'Best concert ever, Bones."

She tilted up her nose. "Well, I've never been to a Rolling Stones concert, but I once heard the African Children's Choir in Africa. And that was amazing. Booth…the children, and their voices…it was very inspiring." She finished quietly, knowing her answer might not be that cool.

"That's nice, Bones. Really nice." Booth smiled at her. "I bet it was amazing."

She smiled back at him, until he tilted his head toward the backseat. "What about you guys?"

Sweets thought about it for a moment. "Well…I once saw U2 at Madison Square Garden. May 21,…"

"2005" Mia jumped in. "Dude. I was at that concert."

Sweets turned to her. "No way!"

"Way!" She laughed. "I love U2."

Sweets swallowed. "I love U2, too."

They both froze for a moment, almost as if they'd heard the real thing.

Mia bit her lip again and blushed, looking out the window.

Sweets did the same, and neither one of them noticed the smug looks on the faces of the front seat passengers.


	14. Chapter 14

It was starting to get dark, and the roads were getting a bit treacherous, not to mention high in traffic as people were heading home for Christmas. Booth was concentrating on driving, and since he was the one who felt the need to fill empty space with words, it was pretty quiet in the SUV. Each person was alone in his or her thoughts, although each unknowingly was thinking about something similar.

_Sweets_ looked out the window at the passing electrical poles, too tired to count them. Pressing his forehead against the window, he recognized the nagging feeling of loneliness he felt each year at this time. He wondered if Booth and Brennan knew that their little meeting last year on the 23rd at the diner had been his only Christmas dinner. He remembered their conversation about Booth's interpretation of Christmas magic and how Brennan seemed to agree once he'd explained it was important for children to have Christmas feel like magic sometimes, and that adults were actually responsible for making that happen. Sweets remembered he was glad when Brennan agreed, and looking back now, he remembered that they also revealed that they'd kissed each other. Under mistletoe and totally sexless were the words he remembered them using. Hmmm…

_Booth _was concentrating on keeping the SUV on the road despite the blowing snow and wind. His knuckles were almost white against the steering wheel, and he was thankful everyone else in the car recognized what he was up against and was letting him concentrate. Of course he wasn't too far gone that he didn't manage to spare a couple of glances toward his partner. She was back, in her seat. And that was good.

_Mia_ silently ran over her Christmas list in her mind. She was almost done shopping, but still had to get something for her brother, Mike. He had just gotten a new job in an office, so he needed new clothes. He'd inherited their dad's height and build, tall and thin, unlike her. She hated buying men's clothes though. It was impossible for her to keep track of the sizes of shirts and pants. Inseams, sleeve length…she looked over at Sweets. Hmmm….he was about the same size as her brother. Maybe she could talk him into coming shopping with her…

_Brennan _fidgeted again in the passenger seat, wondering why she wasn't comfortable. The seat was fine, and she was wearing comfortable clothes. She paused and examined her surroundings. She was in Booth's car. Nothing new about that. She was in the passenger seat. Ditto nothing new. As she analyzed things, she realized it was too quiet, and she wasn't used to it. It _was _too quiet. Hmmm…well, maybe she could just start a conversation. That wouldn't be too hard. All she had to do was think of something to ask. She looked over at Booth, but he was concentrating on changing lanes. He'd said to leave all the relationship stuff to him, but it wouldn't hurt if she tried it. Just a little. She turned.

"So…Mia, do you believe in "The One"?

Mia wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you mean, like…soulmates?"

Brennan tilted her head to the side. "Yes, I suppose I do. Do you believe there is one person in the world for every person?"

Mia looked at her hands for a moment. "Well, to be honest…I used to…but…now I don't."

"Could you clarify your response?" Sweets asked her.

Mia looked over to him. "Well…I used to think I knew who 'the one' was, but…he turned out to not be right, so…I guess…I don't know. I grew out of it, I guess."

Brennan snorted. "Grew out of it? Aren't you only 22?"

Mia's brow furrowed, but Booth beat her to it.

"What does that have to do with anything, Bones?" He wanted to know.

She turned in her seat. "Only this. If Mia is only 22 years old, it's hard for me to believe that she's had enough life experience to recognize 'growing out of something'.

Booth opened his mouth, but this time, Mia was quick enough.

"You don't know about my life experiences, Dr. Brennan." She responded seriously and quietly.

Brennan turned toward Booth for support, but he just raised his eyebrows at her, and turned to look back at the road, turning on his wipers to brush the snow away.

An hour later both Mia and Sweets had fallen asleep, and Booth looked over toward his partner. "Oh, Bones" He sighed.

She looked over at him, understanding immediately what he was referring to. She clenched her teeth together, trying to figure out what she could do. "Did I totally blow it? She asked.

"Hmm…I don't know. But Bones, what I don't understand is why you said it in the first place."

"What do you mean, Booth?"

He looked over to her, "Bones…" He paused to consider his next words. "Bones. Haven't you had enough life experience to know that even at a young age, experiences can make a difference?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Yes."

He looked over at her again. "What are you thinking about, Bones?"

She returned his gaze. "How I wish I were better at this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" Booth asked her.

"Talking to people, saying the right thing, you know…people stuff."

Booth smiled. "Yeah…yeah…"

She continued. "And I think that Sweets and Mia are highly compatible and I want to make a match."

"Bones!" Booth hissed, sparing a glance toward the backseat.

"What? Booth…they're asleep, can't you tell?"

Booth looked in his mirror again and smiled when he saw that Sweets had accidentally fallen asleep with his head pressing against Mia's arm. He looked back at Brennan. "Pretty cute, eh, Bones?"

She smiled. "Yes. Come on, Booth. Please? Just this once, help me do some matchmaking?"

Booth twisted his neck to crack it, considering his position. He was already 'helping' Sweets 'get' Bones, and now she wanted him to help her get Sweets with Mia…

This was getting confusing. Then again, when had Bones ever really asked him for help? He couldn't pass that up, could he?

"Okay, Bones. I'll help you."


	15. Chapter 15

Once they got to their new hotel in New York, it was late, and everyone was pretty tired. Booth pulled everyone's bags from the back and closed the door to see Sweets and Brennan walking toward the hotel entrance and Mia walking toward the parking lot.

"Aren't you staying here, Mia?" He asked her, noticing their other two companions turn around in surprise.

"Oh." Mia looked back at them "No. I mean. I live here, in New York. I have an apartment, so…I'm just going to go there. I'll see you all over at Columbia tomorrow morning. Is that okay?"

"Sure, sure. That's okay. Good night." Booth smiled at her and waved, then turned to his partner and motioned with his head.

"What is it Booth? What should I do?" She wanted to know.

Booth shook his head. No subtlety. "Bones…go talk to Mia. Tell her you are sorry for what you said, and then…well, you know." He couldn't exactly talk about Sweets in front of him.

"Ah…yes. I should talk about THAT" she raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Yes!"

Booth sighed and raised his eyebrows. This…this could be bad. "Just…"

"Just what, Booth?"

"I was going to say just be yourself, Bones, but…knowing you, that would probably be the worst thing to be." He laughed.

Sweets caught the hurt in Brennan's eyes, and felt sorry for her. "Hey, Booth. That's not cool, man."

Booth tilted his head. "Nah, Sweets…Bones and me, we're cool, right Bones?" He looked over to his partner, surprised when she wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Bones…come on, huh?"

"Forget it, Booth." She shrugged him off. "Hey, Mia! Wait up." She set her bag down and walked over toward the young blond.

Booth felt heat rise up his neck and turned toward Sweets with eyes narrowed.

"You…that was not cool, Sweets." He pointed at him.

"Hey" Sweets replied. "I'm just trying to treat her nicely. Obviously, she was hurt by what you said. And _that_ is not cool by me."

Booth's hands clenched into fists. He was not used to having to defend himself like this. It was Bones, come on.

He looked toward her retreating back and then picked up his bag with hers to carry into the hotel.

Mia turned to see Dr. Brennan walking toward her.

"Yes? Did I forget something?" Mia asked.

"What? Oh, um. No. I…I wanted to talk to you."

Mia was surprised. "Okay…"

Brennan took a deep breath. "I think I hurt your feelings when I said you were too young to have grown out of something."

Mia opened her mouth to respond, but Brennan kept going. "But, you see…I'm not the heart person, that's Booth. So, he probably would have said the right thing, unlike me. Because I'm me…" Brennan paused as Booth's words came back to her. "I'm me, and that's the worst thing."

She continued silently.

Mia studied her for a moment, surprised at what seemed like such an out of character comment from the illustrious Dr. Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan…don't worry. You didn't hurt my feelings. I don't like thinking about that part of my life, so I may have sounded like I was hurt, but…I wasn't."

Brennan looked at her then as if just realizing they were actually having a conversation."Oh? Oh, okay…well, that's good." Brennan replied. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Mia replied and put her bag in the trunk of her car.

She turned toward Dr. Brennan and smiled. "Say good night to Sweets and Booth for me, will you?"

Dr. Brennan's eyes sharpened and for a moment, Mia felt like she was under investigation. "Dr. Brennan? Did…did I say something wrong?"

"Mia…would you ever date an older man?" Brennan asked her.

Mia's eyes widened. Okay, that made two interesting questions about her relationships. "Well…I don't know, Dr. Brennan. Yes…I guess I would." Mia stood in shock for a moment as Dr. Brennan's mouth turned up in a smile, and she watched as Dr. Brennan made her way back into the hotel.

Okay…..

Booth carried the bags into the lobby and checked them in, then waited for his partner to come back into the hotel. He saw her the moment she realized he'd carried her bag inside for her and shook his head at the annoyed look on her face. _Bones…_.

She walked over to him icily and held out her hand for her room key card.

"Bones…." He tried to catch her gaze with his.

"It's late, and I think I'll turn in. Good night." She turned and picked her bag up, pausing when she passed Sweets. "Good night, Sweets" She smiled at him kindly.

Sweets walked over to Booth and patted him on the shoulder, whispering, "Brilliant. Brilliant. You even had me fooled, but of course…wow. Just…wow. Getting her mad _at you_ so she'd turn to me? That was genius. I'm sorry I doubted you, dude." Sweets smiled and picked up his bag to follow Brennan to the elevator.

Booth stood stock still for a moment and felt his eye twitch.

"Booth, are you coming up?"Sweets asked him from the elevator.

"I'll catch the next one." Booth replied, his jaw clenched..


	16. Chapter 16

Brennan looked over to Sweets as the elevator began moving them to the 8th floor. She paused for a moment. She wanted to ask Sweets how things were going with his secret girl, but….

Brennan shook her head. No…she could do this. She'd just had total success with Mia, right? Booth…he…he didn't know what he was talking about. She could do this.

"So…Sweets. How are things going with your mystery girl?"

Sweets' eyes flew to hers, and he smiled. "Well…I'd say they're going pretty well, I guess. She...I haven't gotten to talk to her much, but…I'm hoping that will change soon." He answered as the doors opened on the 8th floor.

Brennan smiled as she moved toward her door, then turned to look at him at his door.

"Well…I think that is possible." She smiled again, unawares. See, she could be encouraging. Sweets was a nice enough kid. Whoever this mystery girl was, she was probably nice also. Although…Mia was also nice….

Brennan entered her room, not noticing the way Sweets was staring at her, stunned.

Booth looked down at his bag to pick it up. As he did so, he noticed a scrap of fabric underneath. Picking it up also, he realized it was cashmere. Her scarf. Clutching it in his hand, he moved toward the elevator, glad to have an excuse, but annoyed he needed one.

Brennan had just finished washing her face when she heard the knock on her door. Sighing and pressing the towel to her face, she moved to open the door.

"Bones, did you even check to see who it…"

She didn't let him finish and shut the door in his face.

Booth stood staring at the door for a moment. She…she'd shut him out. Him. Out. _No._

He knocked again, and he could hear her standing inside the doorway. "Open up, Bones."

After another moment, she did.

"What took you so long, Bones?"

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "I had to look to see who it was."

His eyes narrowed. "You knew it was me, Bones."

"Did I?" She responded coldly.

Booth responded by moving toward her, trying to intimidate her with his body. Of course she responded by doing the same. Would he ever learn that she wouldn't back down from him?

Shaking his head, he pulled her scarf up between them.

When she reached for it, he pulled it back. "Not so fast, Bones."

She sighed, "What, Booth. What do you want?"

He swallowed. "Well, if you want your scarf back, you have to accept my apology."

She wasn't buying it. "So…in order for me to get something, I have to take something?"

He considered this. "Okay, yes…that actually makes sense. Yes. You have to take my apology."

He could see she wasn't pleased with this.

"Maybe I don't really care about that scarf." She replied.

Now it was his eyebrows that rose. "I bought you this scarf for your birthday, Bones."

She paused, remembering the way he'd gone back to the store and purchased it after she casually mentioned she thought it was pretty. She reached out her hand. "Thank you for bringing me the scarf, Booth."

He placed it in her hand, but still held onto it. "And?..."

She looked at him and tugged a bit. "And, what?"

"And are you going to accept my apology?"

"I don't recall there being an apology, Booth."

Booth flinched and realized she was right. He hadn't apologized to her. Oh…

Brennan watched surprise and regret flash across his face, then a determination he usually reserved for the interrogation room. She took a step back, inadvertently pulling on the scarf, and thereby pulling on the man also holding the scarf. Now he was six inches inside her hotel room door, and all of a sudden, it was very late, and she was very tired, and…his eyes were very warm….

"Booth?..."

"I'm sorry Bones." He whispered, letting the scarf drop from his hand and moving his arm up to rest against the doorway.

"I accept" she whispered in return, turning to move back into her room, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

She didn't turn around, but that was fine with him. He moved inside another six inches.

"Bones. I don't think you being you is the worst thing. I'm sorry I said that."

"Okay" she whispered

"I think you should be yourself, Bones. I…I like you." He released her arm and took a small step back.

Once she was released, she turned of her own will to face him.

"Thank you." She replied. "I…I like you too."

He smiled at her and took another step back. "Lock up behind me, Bones."

She shook her head as she closed the door. "I always do, Booth."


End file.
